


Accidental Beginnings (The One Where Zack Says He's Not Setting Trini Up But He Totally Is)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, i just want 10 000 meetcutes alright, is that too much to ask for, this is an au where they aren't power rangers and trini and kim don't know each other yet, this is so tropey i might as well write a coffeeshop au, trini is a little useless around pretty ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: Prompt from the-gay-ranger: So… it’s pride month and I was thinking that it’d be cool if someone wrote a One Shot/Fanfic of Trimberly meeting in a Pride Parade cause just imagine how cute. Yeah, that’s all.





	Accidental Beginnings (The One Where Zack Says He's Not Setting Trini Up But He Totally Is)

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is completely unbeta-ed and I wrote it in 10 minutes as a warmup, so here have this probably typo-ridden, significant-plot-lacking meet-cute because it's Pride Month and I need a little Trimberly in my life.

"I have a friend I want you to meet."  
Trini cracks open her eyes, squinting as the sunlight pours in from her window. Zack is being too loud, she decides, and she beans him with the pillow beside her.  
"Ow, dude, why?" Zack jumps up onto the bed, and Trini groans as the bedsprings creak under his weight. "She's really cool and from out of town, but we're going to LA's Pride parade and I want you to meet her."  
Trini flings an arm over her eyes, rolling away from Zack. "If you're trying to set me up again…"  
"I swear this time I'm not." Zack pries the elbow away from Trini's face. "She used to live here before you moved into town, and I just really miss her, T." Zack flops onto the bed beside her, bouncing Trini up into the air. "I just want my best friend to meet my other really cool friend, ya know?"  
Trini grunts as she lands back onto the mattress. "Fine, I'll meet her. What's her name again?"  
\--  
"Kimberly, nice to meet you."  
Trini is one hundred percent sure she's having an aneurysm right now. She's fairly certain her brain has completely shorted out on her, and she can't quite remember if the heart requires brain activity to continue pumping. She should have paid more attention in Biology. She spares a glance at Zack, and she's partially angry because - he didn't tell her that Kimberly was this… attractive??!?  
Zack, noticing the strange silence, fills in. "This is Trini, sorry, she's not so good around pretty girls."  
Trini can feel her mouth opening and closing like she wants to say something, but nothing comes out, so she just settles for punching Zack in the arm.  
Kimberly laughs, like, head tilted back, teeth bared, belly-shaking laughs, and grins. "I like her already, Zack."  
Trini wants to say something, she really does, but she's taken aback by the bright smile, the stupidly perfect nose, the dark brown of Kimberly's eyes… the loud music and bright colours of the Pride event don't even compare to the…  
Zack yanks her roughly to the side, and Trini blinks as she narrowly misses a tree. She hadn't even realized that they had begun to walk. Kimberly rambles about some sort of event going on later at night, and Trini stands there, feeling like a thirteen year old child with their first crush.  
She starts when she realizes Kimberly is talking to her. "Sorry, I didn't get that."  
Kimberly smiles. "I asked what you were thinking of doing later."  
Trini shrugs, sticking her hands in her pockets. "I don't know, I don't really have anything planned…"  
"Maybe I could give you my number so if you do anything later, we can meet up?"  
Trini flushes as she fumbles for her phone. "Uh, yea, sure, that sounds… that sounds good… I…"  
Zack snorts somewhere in the background, and Trini has to remind herself to punch him later as she hands her phone to Kimberly.  
"Sweet, it was good meeting you, Trini." Kimberly turns to Zack and pulls him into a hug. "Make sure she texts me, asshole."  
Zack smirks. "I don't think she'll forget to."  
Trini narrows her eyes, but if the flush on her face gives anything away, it's that Zack isn't wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month y'all!


End file.
